Eso no es amor
by Nozomi-Koyakashi
Summary: [One Shot]Une love story d'un jeune tagueur et d'une lycéenne n'appartenant pas au même monde remixée à la sauce CCS, accompagné de la chanson Obsession d'Aventura.


Salut à tous! Voici mon troisième One shot. Bien que la plupart des personnages soient tirés du manga, l'histoire est totalement différente! Donc il n'y a 0 magie pas de cartes ni de Kéro ni de Yue (désolé pour les fans) mais de la petite romance (à l'eau de rose) où j'ai gardé du mieux possible les personnalités de Sakura et Shaolan. Cette histoire est inspiré de ma vie quotidienne (j'incarne un peu le personnage de Tomoyo si vous voulez des détails) et d'une chanson, Obsession d'Aventura, qui était très d'actualité à l'époque (juin 2004, ce n'est pas si vieux XD ). Pour les fanas de la chasse aux cartes, vous vous trompez de chemin. Pour les intéressés des loves stories made in U.S, bonne lecture! Pour les autres... Je suis désolé si cela vous plaît pas…

****

Eso no es amor

Il faisait nuit dans la tranquille Tomoeda… La lune brillait parmi les multiples étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel sombre. Pourtant, trois silhouettes se distinguaient dans l'obscurité…  
" -Dépêche-toi ! On va se faire repérer ! chuchota nerveusement un garçon de petite taille aux longs cheveux bruns où une capuche noire lui recouvrait le visage.  
-Calme-toi Hitomi ! Il en a juste pour cinq minutes même pas, lui répond un autre, qui lui faisait deux têtes de plus.  
-Tu devrais rester cool au moins une fois dans ta vie mon petit Hitomi ! dit un jeune homme, les cheveux bruns en bataille, qui regardait dans le vague, en train de fumer.  
-Shintaro! T'arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva-t-il.  
Au même moment, un jeune garçon sauta par-dessus l'immense portail où les trois autres faisaient le guet.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas la boucler deux secondes ! s'écria-t-il, ses cheveux châtains foncés en bataille et ses yeux froids qui fixaient Hitomi.  
-Je n'y peux rien si il sursaute dès qu'il surprend un chat derrière une poubelle ! se moqua Shintaro.  
-Vos gueules ! lui cria le concerné. Je suis prudent, c'est tout !  
-La prochaine fois je n'irais qu'avec toi Tsutomu !  
-Comme ça on profitera pour se faire des petits trucs mon petit Shaolan ! souria-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Gros gays ", soupira Hitomi.  
Ils riaient tous ensemble et s'éloignèrent du bâtiment où Shaolan avait fait à l'intérieur son œuvre d'art.

C'est le lendemain matin. Une jeune fille aux yeux vert émeraude, le sourire angélique et deux grosses mèches châtains clairs, faisait son chemin jusqu'au lycée privé de Dai Sijie (note de l'auteur: Dai Sijie est un auteur d'origine chinoise et réalisateur de quelques longs métrages ;-) ). En court de route, elle rencontra une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard bienveillant.  
" -Bonjour Sakura !  
-Salut Tomoyo ! Comment tu vas ?  
-Ca va et toi ?  
-Très bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse !  
-Sans doute grâce à Jotaro, dit Tomoyo mystérieusement.  
-Ben, on peut dire ça comme ça, sourie-t-elle, une rougeur sur la joue.  
-Cela fait un moment que vous sortez ensemble, non ?  
Sakura hocha la tête.  
-Et je crois même être folle de lui ! rougis furieusement la jeune fille.  
-Comme vous devez être mignon ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas dans notre lycée. Ce serait trop bien de vous voir tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'étoiles tandis que Sakura laissait glisser une goutte d'eau de style manga derrière sa tête.  
-Regarde ! s'écrit Sakura, qui interrompt la rêverie de Tomoyo.  
Elles étaient déjà arrivées au lycée et plusieurs regards observaient déjà le mur de l'entrée du bâtiment, comme choqués.  
- Fuck Dai…, lit Tomoyo.  
- Signé Akakuro 96…, continua Sakura.  
-Il y en a qui n'ont que ça à faire, soupira Tomoyo.  
-Eh ouais. Et surtout celui-là ! Il n'arrête pas de le faire autour du lycée. Même si je ne l'aime pas non plus, ce bahut, je ne m'amuse pas à marquer ça partout ! "  
La sonnerie retentit, prévenant les élèves de rejoindre leur classe respective. Apparemment, les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas les seules à exprimé leur révolte contre ce vandalisme.

Il est 18h00. C'est la fin des cours pour la classe de Sakura et de Tomoyo.  
" -Vive le week-end ! se réjouit Sakura.  
-Tu as raison. Cette dernière heure avec cette prof, c'est l'enfer. Allez, je vais te laisser. A lundi !  
-A lundi Tomoyo.  
Et elles reprirent leur chemin chacune de leur côté. Sakura se promenait maintenant dans l'allée des cerisiers. Le doux parfum de leurs fleurs lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à son doux Jotaro.  
-Jotaro… Dommage que tu ne sois pas libre ce week-end. J'ai tellement envie de te revoir, pensait-elle, une rougeur sur une joue.  
Derrière un des arbres, elle apercevait une silhouette. Une silhouette familière.  
-Hideaki ? s'interrogea-t-elle.  
L'inconnu se montra. Il possédait une grande taille et des cheveux châtains foncés coupés courts, au regard amical. Hideaki était un très vieil ami d'enfance à Sakura. Seul le lycée les avait séparés.  
-C'est toi Sakura ? Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu !  
-Depuis un an je crois, dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.  
-Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?  
-Comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours à Dai., soupira-t-elle.  
-Tu devrais aller à Seijo ! C'est beaucoup moins " bourrage de crâne " là où je suis.  
-Qu' est-ce tu veux ? Ce n'est pas moi qui est choisit d'y aller, je ne suis pas suicidaire.  
Ils continuèrent de se parler en communiquant leur joie de leur retrouvaille. Leurs peines commencèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez Sakura.  
-Cela m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir Hideaki. J'espère qu'on se recroisera bientôt.  
-Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez Nissan!  
-Chez Nissan ?  
-C'est un ami et il organise une fête demain soir à 19h00. Tu peux venir si tu n'as rien à faire.  
-Mais il ne me connaît pas et moi non plus !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il nous encourage à ramener du monde. Il habite juste à côté de chez moi ! Aller, s'il te plaît ! lui suppliait-il.  
Sakura réfléchit longuement, puis accepta. Une petite fête pouvait lui faire changer les idées au lieu de rester chez elle, allongée sur son lit à ne rien faire.  
-Je suis déjà impatient d'y être. Je suis sûr que tu feras des rencontres sympas. A demain ! dit Hideaki en s'éloignant.  
-A demain Hideaki ", lui répondit la jeune fille.

" -Je crois que c'est ici, pensa-t-elle, devant une maison éclairée.  
Sakura avait un peu le trac mais se décida enfin de toquer à la porte.  
-Oui ? lui dit un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs avec des lunettes toutes rondes.  
Une musique techno retentissait dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, prête à craquer les tympans à en devenir sourd.  
-Tu es qui ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
-Sakura ! s'écria alors Hideaki qui surgissait derrière lui. Ne t'inquiète pas Nissan, c'est une amie.  
-Bon. Tu peux entrer alors, l'accueillit-il chaleureusement. Fais comme chez toi.  
Elle rentra et observa autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait personne alors que les pièces étaient bondées de monde. Seul Hideaki derrière elle lui rappelait qu'elle connaissait au moins quelqu'un parmi les autres. Eux deux s'assirent sur un canapé du salon.  
-Alors ? Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venue ? lui dit Hideaki, la bière à la main.  
-C'est que… Je ne connais vraiment personne ici, lui répondit-elle en observant tous ceux qui dansaient et riaient au centre de la pièce.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu te sentiras bientôt à ton aise ! Ils sont tous sympa dans l'ensemble, lui rassura-t-il entre deux gorgées.  
-Alors tu es une amie d'Hideaki ? lui questionna Nissan qui venait juste de les rejoindre.  
-Oui. On se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant, lui répondit-elle.  
-Eh ben ! Ca fait quand même un bail !  
-Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, s'éloigna Hideaki en faisant un clin d'œil discret à Nissan.  
-Pff… Ils ne vont jamais me laisser deux secondes, soupira Nissan.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui interrogea naïvement la jeune fille.  
-Non, rien, laisse tomber, lui sourie-t-il, les joues en feu.  
-Eh mais, c'est mon vieux Nissan ! Alors, t'essayes de te faire enfin une meuf ? s'écria quelqu'un en frappant le dos du concernés.  
C'était un garçon de petite taille, habillé de noir avec une capuche qui lui donnait un petit air de gothique.  
-Tu ne peux pas me lâcher oui ! s'énerva-t-il.  
-Calme-toi, reste zen, rigola-t-il en buvant sa bouteille de Desperados.  
Il regarda ensuite Sakura, qui semblait étrangère dans toute cette ambiance.  
-C'est Sakura, une amie à Hideaki, lui dit Nissan comme s'il venait de répondre aux pensées du petit gothique. Sakura, voici Hitomi.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée, constata Hitomi.  
-C'est normal, je suis à Dai Sijie.  
Hitomi la regarda avec des gros yeux ronds, et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de bière tellement il se marrait.  
-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
-Non, rien, dit-il en reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. C'est juste que ce lycée ne nous porte pas facilement dans son cœur.  
-Comment ça " nous " ? questionna naïvement Sakura.  
-Arrête Hitomi. Tu sais que les autres n'aiment pas qu'on parle trop d'eux comme ça, lui prévient Nissan.  
-Ok ok, sois tranquille. Oublie ce que je viens de dire Sakura.  
-D'accord, dit-elle, en se posant toujours des questions.  
-Bon, je vais passer dans la cuisine pour réchauffer les pizzas, sinon, ça sentira le cannibalisme dans le coin, lui dit Nissan en s'éloignant.  
-Bon. Moi, je vais aller saluer les autres, sinon, ça va faire des embrouilles. Si tu veux, tu viens avec nous.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rester ici ", lui rassura-t-elle.  
Hitomi partit, laissant Sakura seule. Elle observait maintenant toutes les personnes qui s'amusaient et dansaient sous la musique entraînante tandis qu'elle était seule sur le canapé. Elle tournait la tête et découvrit un garçon, assis sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui fixait la scène tout comme elle. Il portait un jean large avec un grand haut noir. Ses yeux marrons foncés posaient un regard froid et ses cheveux châtains foncés en bataille distinguaient son caractère rebelle.

" -Je suis crevé. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse des fêtes quand je me sens à plat, songea Shaolan.  
Il observait tout le monde, le visage entre ses mains en soupirant. Puis, il tourna doucement sa tête et remarqua une fille, seule sur un canapé. Elle portait un pantalon en pattes d'éléphant noir et un tee-shirt bleu à manche longue qui découvrait ses épaules fragiles. Ses cheveux châtains clairs possédaient deux grosses mèches qui mettaient en valeur son visage. Mais c'est surtout ses yeux, ses yeux verts qui semblaient briller de vie. Elle était là, seule, en train de l'observer. Elle tourna la tête brusquement. Il baissa ensuite la sienne, les joues rouges, en se demandant si c'était lui qui l'intimidait toujours autant.  
-Mais qui est cette fille ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le lycée, pensa-t-il.  
Il s'avança alors vers elle, curieux, et s'installa près d'elle.  
-Salut, je m'appelle Shaolan.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui, quelques petites rougeurs sur les joues.  
-Moi c'est Sakura. Ravie de te connaître, lui sourie-t-elle.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Tu es une amie à Nissan ?  
-Non, à Hideaki. Tu le connais ?  
-Oui, très bien. On traîne souvent ensemble.  
-Tu connais tout le monde ici ?  
-A peu près. Au début, je connaissais à peine le quart des invités mais maintenant, à force de venir, ça peut aller.  
-Je connais personne ici, à part Hideaki. J'ai l'impression de gâcher un peu l'ambiance.  
-Mais non, rassure-toi, sois à l'aise, lui sourit-il.  
Tous les deux continuèrent de discuter et trouvèrent vite des points communs. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, rigolaient ensemble et le sentiment monotone que ressentait Sakura en entrant chez Nissan avait disparu. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il était si gentil malgré son apparence, très compréhensif et drôle. Shaolan n'avait jamais autant apprécié une personne comme elle. Elle avait la joie de vivre et aimait entendre son rire gracieux. Bien qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir une cannette de bière, une cigarette ou autre chose à fumer à la main, ils ressentaient un bonheur fou et la musique endiablée leur faisaient tourner la tête.  
-Tu es vraiment un gars génial Shaolan. J'espère que l'on n'aura d'autres occasions de se rencontrer, je t'adore trop, lui sourit Sakura.  
Shaolan croyait en train de s'enflammer à cette remarque. Puis, timidement, il lui déposa un bisou dans le cou. Même si elle fut surprise de son geste, elle se laissa faire. Shaolan continua de l'embrasser et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres douces. La musique les entraînait… Leur tête tournait… Sakura pensait goûter au paradis. Quand il se détacha, Shaolan l'observa, comme pour essayer de se noyer dans ses immenses yeux verts. Mais la jeune fille baissa ensuite la tête. Une pensée lui revenait, la pensée d'un être chère à son cœur.  
-Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent.  
-Non non, ca va, lui répondit la jeune fille en forçant de sourire.  
-Eh Shaolan ! Ca te dis de refaire une petite ronde ? Il y a Hitomi et Nissan qui vient !interrompit un jeune homme visiblement défoncé.  
-Tu es fou ou quoi ! Je ne vais pas laisser ma baraque avec tout ce monde ! s'affola Nissan.  
-Alors Shaolan ? Tu viens ou tu te conduis en petite fille comme Nissan ?  
-Comment tu m'as appelé ! s'énerva le concerné.  
-Mais je plaisante ! le rassura-t-il en tirant un bon coup dans son joint, les yeux prêts à exploser.  
-Oui oui ! J'arrive Shintaro ! Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, se tourna Shaolan vers Sakura.  
-Pourquoi pas, " lui sourie-t-elle.  
Son sourire le revitalisait, comme si c'était devenue une véritable drogue pour lui. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait : pourquoi cet air si triste avait-elle porté après leur baiser ? Est-ce qu'elle n'osait pas le repousser ? Est-ce qu'elle éprouvait, elle aussi, quelque chose ? Il fallait qu'il le sache…

Il était minuit. Sakura était maintenant accompagnée de Shaolan et de deux de ses amis, Hitomi et Shintaro.  
" -On va te montrer ce que l'on sait faire Sakura ! Je suis sûre que ça te plaira, déclara fièrement Hitomi.  
-De quoi ? questionna naïvement la jeune fille.  
-Attends Hitomi, tu es sûr que l'on peut lui faire confiance ? se méfia Shintaro.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Shin, elle ne dira rien. On peut lui faire confiance, le rassura Shaolan.  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'inquiéta de plus en plus la concernée.  
-C'est notre petit secret, lui confit Shintaro en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A toi l'honneur Hitomi !  
-Monsieur est trop bon, répondit-il sur un air de plaisanterie.  
Il se dirigea vers un grand portail blanc d'une propriété. Il sortit alors une bombe de sa poche et tague " Stole " en noir.  
-Alors, comment tu trouves ? s'adressa-t-il à Sakura.  
-Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ! C'est interdit !  
-Oh, tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu. Alors, comment tu trouves ?  
-Je te signale que si c'était chez moi, tu serais mort à l'heure qui l'est !  
-Tu es sûr qu'on doit lui faire confiance ? regarda-t-il en direction de Shaolan.  
-S' il te plaît, ne dis rien à personne, lui dit Shaolan en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. J'ai confiance en toi.  
-Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien. C'est juste que ce n'est pas un truc que je raffole par-dessus tout, les tags.  
Shaolan lui sourit, provoquant de forts battements de cœur à l'adolescente.  
-Bon, il faut bien que je m'y mette aussi, annonça-t-il.  
Il grimpa alors sur un poteau pour accéder tout en haut d'un mur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Descends ! s'affola-t-elle.  
-Cette maison est abandonnée. Je ne peux donner aucun dommage à personne, pour te rassurer.  
Il prit ensuite une bombe rouge de sa poche d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il se tenait tant bien que mal au poteau. Il marqua ensuite en grosses lettres son blase devant le regard inquiet de Sakura. Il redescendit ensuite sans égratignure, au grand soulagement de celle-ci.  
-Alors ?  
Elle lit … Akakuro 96 .  
-Qu' est-ce que tu as ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, commença à s'inquiéter celui-ci.  
-C'est toi qui a tagué au lycée Dai Sijie !  
-Ouais, répondit Shintaro à sa place.  
-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu es dans ce bahut, soupira Hitomi.  
-Quoi ! Dans ce lycée de petits richards ! se moqua Shintaro.  
-Tu te calmes ! trancha Shaolan, visiblement énervé par cette remarque.  
-Je crois que je dois y aller de tout de manière, leur expliqua-t-elle.  
-Attends, j'ai besoin de te parler.  
Il fit alors signe aux autres de s'éloigner.  
-Bon, je crois que l'on doit y aller mon vieux, dit Hitomi en prenant le bras de Shintaro.  
-Hein ? Mais j'ai encore envie de rester moi ! s'exclama-t-il, n'ayant rien compris.  
Après qu'ils disparurent au coin de la rue, Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.  
-Tu voulais me dire quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
-Eh bien… Je voulais savoir si le baiser de tout à l'heure signifiait quelque chose pour toi…  
Sakura baissa la tête, rouge.  
-Je te fais peur tant que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Non non ! C'est que… C'est autre chose.  
-Tu ne veux pas de moi, fit-il en émettant une voix triste.  
-Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'aime beaucoup !  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient humides.  
-C'est que… je suis déjà prise.  
Shaolan la regarda, l'air surpris, puis attristé.  
-Je comprend maintenant.  
-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.  
-Mais… est-ce que qu'on pourra se revoir ? lança-t-il avec espoir.  
-Non… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y est des ennuis à cause de moi.  
-Mais il n'y en aura pas ! On s'arrangera !  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle courut ensuite, le fuyant pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage qui commençait à être inondé de larmes.  
-Attends ! Ne t'en vas pas comme ça ! "  
Il essaya de la rattraper. Il courut, il courut. Mais dès qu'il passa une rue, elle avait disparue de sa vision. Furieux, il frappa violemment du pied dans une poubelle, puis rentra chez lui, renonçant à sa course folle.

Driiiiiiiiing  
" -Je vais achever ce réveil un jour ! dit la voix à demi éveillée de Sakura, les cheveux ébouriffés. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! s'encouragea-t-elle.  
48h étaient passées depuis la fin de la fête de Nissan. Bien que Sakura se préparait avec rapidité, elle pensait encore aux instants de la soirée, et surtout de Shaolan qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis.  
-Shaolan, songea-t-elle, je m'en veux de lui avoir fais ça. Mais il y a Jotaro…  
Enfin prête, elle descendit les escaliers, dis bonjour à son cher père et à son frère (toujours aussi moqueur), puis avala un biscuit au passage pour démarrer sa journée. En chemin, elle croisa son amie Tomoyo ;  
-Salut Sakura !  
-Salut Tomoyo ! Ca va ?  
-Très bien. Ton week-end s'est bien passé ?  
Sakura baissa les yeux en pensant à Shaolan.  
-Qu'est -ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta son amie.  
Sakura lui raconta l'histoire de A à Z et avoua son coup de foudre pour le taggueur.  
-On ne peut pas dire que c'est simple cette histoire, constata Tomoyo. Est-ce que Jotaro sait tout ça ?  
-Non, je n'ose pas tout lui avouer… J'ai peur de le blesser et qu'il ne me fasse plus confiance, et encore, ce serait le meilleur des cas s'il veut toujours de moi.  
-Mais Shaolan ? Tu éprouves un sentiment beaucoup plus fort pour lui ?  
-Je ne sais pas, réfléchit-t-elle. Quand j'étais avec lui, je me sentais bien. Avec Jotaro, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer… C'est différent. Je l'aime aussi mais je n'arrive pas à comparer. Avec Shaolan, ça s'est passé si vite, trop vite même.  
-De toute façon, tu n'as pas la possibilité de le contacter. L'affaire est réglée comme ça.  
-Mais il me manque déjà. Deux jours sont passés pourtant...  
-De toute façon, dis-toi que c'est mieux comme ça. Regarde Shaolan, il fait mauvais genre : il sort toutes les nuits pour tagguer et mène sa petite bande qui ne semble pas très claire. Si tu prends Jotaro, il ne cherche jamais d'ennuis lui.  
-C'est vrai.  
-Je pense que tu dois l'oublier, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Et de toute façon, on a toujours un petit coup de cœur pour quelqu'un, c'est normal. Ca va te passer, tu verras.  
-Tu as raison ", lui fit Sakura d'un sourire forcé.  
C'est alors au bout de leur chemin qu'elles rentrèrent dans leur lycée. Sakura observait encore les traces du Akakuro 96 à moitié effacé.

Dans le lycée Seijo, la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer aux élèves de rentrer chez eux.  
" -Enfin la fin des cours ! Un peu plus et je balançais mon compas sur ce prof ! s'exclama Hitomi en s'étirant.  
-Tu n'as pas honte de te conduire en sadique mon petit Hitomi ? se moqua Tsutomu en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-Répète ! s'énerva immédiatement la petite victime.  
-Où tu vas Shaolan ? se retourna Tsutomu.  
-Je vais à Dai Sijie.  
-Quoi ! Le lycée remplis de c…  
Il se tut lorsqu'il surprend son ami le fusiller du regard.  
-Euh… Si tu veux, on t'accompagne, essaye-t-il de se rattraper.  
-TU l'accompagnes, lui chuchota Hitomi.  
-Non, j'ai besoin d'y aller seul, dit-il en s'éloignant.  
-Holà ! A mon avis, il y aura de la baston ! s'excita Hitomi. Je vais le suivre discretos !  
-Non, le retient Tsutomu. C'est son affaire. "  
Lui seul pouvait décrypter l'expression triste et déterminée cachée sous le visage de glace de Shaolan.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était devant le lycée. Il voyait défiler des élèves en tenue scolaire.  
" -Eh ben, on ne peut pas dire que les filles peuvent connaître l'amour fou dans ce lycée, pensa-t-il en observant la tête d'un gars qui mériterait bien de foncer dans le mur.  
-Tu sais où est Sakura ? dit une fille derrière lui.  
Shaolan fut pris de surprise en entendant ce nom.  
-Elle est partie plus tôt, lui répondit une autre.  
-La chance…  
-Allez, je te laisse Naoko, je dois y aller.  
-A demain Tomoyo !  
-A demain !  
Lorsque la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns partit, il s'approcha de l'élève aux lunettes toutes rondes.  
-Tu connais Sakura ?  
-Euh oui, se méfia immédiatement celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?  
-Rien rien… Oh, excuse-moi, je m'appelle Shaolan. Désolé d'être aussi direct. Toi c'est comment ?  
-Naoko.  
-Naoko, c'est joli je trouve, lui dit-il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.  
-Ah, tourna-t-elle la tête pour qu'il ne remarque pas ses joues rouges.  
-Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas le numéro de Sakura, c'est une amie.  
-Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de toi pourtant.  
Shaolan fut à la fois soulagé et frustré qu'elle n'est pas parlé de lui.  
-C'est une amie que je n'ai pas revue depuis longtemps. C'est un peu normal.  
-Ah…  
-Peux-tu me passer son numéro s'il te plaît ?  
Elle ne put alors résister à ses grands yeux foncés suppliants.  
-Bon d'accord, dit-elle les joues en feu, en lui marquant le numéro de son amie.  
-Merci, tu es vraiment une fille géniale, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant le papier après que Naoko avait tout noté.  
-J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, dit-elle timidement.  
-Euh… oui, je l'espère aussi, lui sourit-il une dernière fois.  
Il repartit alors, heureux que sa tactique de drague ait fonctionné. Soudain, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut une étudiante et un garçon assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc dans le parc du roi pingouin. Il reconnut immédiatement Sakura, et, comme par réflexe, se cacha contre un arbre, pour savoir un peu plus du jeune homme blond et grand qui l'accompagnait.  
-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas revu Jotaro ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être avec toi.  
-Ce n'a fait juste qu'une semaine.  
-Et tu trouve que ce n'est pas long ? se vexa-t-elle.  
-Mais non, je plaisante ! Arrête de faire cette mauvaise tête !  
Il la regardait passionnément et Sakura se noyait dans ses puissants yeux bleus. Mais, soudain, au lieu de voir la tête de son petit ami, elle vit celui d'un garçon châtain foncé aux yeux froids : Shaolan. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais, à sa grande surprise, elle le repoussa un peu.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Je.. je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui…  
-Il y a à peine deux secondes tu me disais que tout allait bien !  
-Désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Peut-être que je couve quelque chose.  
Jotaro se leva, comme frustré.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma petite amie ne veut plus m'embrasser ! Voilà pourquoi !  
-Mais Jotaro…  
-Comprends-moi un peu !  
-Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, baissa-t-elle la tête.  
-Je crois que je vais partir.  
-Non ! Reste encore avec moi ! S'il te plaît ! "  
Elle lui prit la tête et l'embrassa tendrement à contre cœur, sous les yeux larmoyants de Shaolan. Celui-ci repartit chez lui, ne pouvant supporter cette scène insupportable.

" -Je suis rentrée !  
-Tiens ! Le petit monstre revient du cimetière !  
-Toya ! s'énerva-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia.  
-Bonjour ma chérie !  
-Bonjour papa ! Ca va ?  
-Très bien. Au fait, quelqu'un a appelé il y a peu de temps et qu'il voulait t'avoir.  
-C' était qui ?  
-Il m'a dit que c'était un élève de ta classe mais je ne sais pas son nom.  
-Ah.  
-Et je pourrais bien savoir qui essaye de te joindre en ce moment, se méfia son grand frère.  
-Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser deux secondes Toya, ça ne te regarde pas ! Fit-elle en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre en prenant le téléphone sans fil de la maison au cas où on la rappellerait..  
-Quel frère protecteur tu fais, le regarda son père.  
-Il faut faire gaffe à ses fréquentations, c'est tout, s'énerva-t-il en dépliant son magazine.  
Dans sa chambre, Sakura était étendue sur son lit, regardant le plafond de la pièce comme une nuit étoilée.  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à lui, protesta-t-elle. Je suis amoureuse de Jotaro ! De JO-TA-RO ! Pas d'un taggueur qui s'amuse à repeindre la ville en insultant mon lycée.  
A bout de force de cette journée fatigante, elle s'endormit. Elle faisait maintenant un rêve… Un rêve étrange…  
Il y avait Shaolan, à côté d'elle… Il lui souriait… Puis de l'autre côté, Jotaro… Shaolan disparaissait maintenant peu à peu… Elle avait peur… Peur que Shaolan disparaisse….  
Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
Peur de Jotaro….  
Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
Elle pleurait…  
DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !  
Elle se réveilla enfin. Le téléphone sonnait comme un diable. Elle répondit, la voix encore endormie.  
(Note de l'auteur: ce qui est écrit en italique est la traduction de Obsession, chanson d'Aventura (avec quelques paroles remixées à ma sauce mais sinon la traduction reste la même). Je vous conseille de l'écouter, même si elle est en espagnole )  
_-Allô?  
-Sakura… C'est Shaolan…  
-Shaolan ! Mais…  
-Chut, écoute,_  
_Il est cinq heures du matin  
Et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit  
Parce que je pensais à ta beauté, je deviens fou.  
L'insomnie est mon malheur, ton amour sera ma délivrance,  
Et tant que tu ne seras pas mienne, je ne pourrai vivre en paix.  
J'ai déjà rencontré ton copain,  
Petit, et pas un très bon gars,  
Et je sais qu'il ne fait pas attention à toi, par sa manière de parler,  
Et en plus je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.  
Il ne sait pas te satisfaire comme je le ferais moi,  
Mais je serai patient  
Parce que ce n'est pas une compétition,  
Et pour cela, je n'ai aucune raison de le respecter...  
-Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu ressens,  
Ça s'appelle une obsession,  
Une illusion... dans tes pensées  
Qui te fait faire des choses, c'est comme ça que fonctionne le cœur…  
-Bien habillé, je suis passé devant ton lycée.  
Ils m'ont dit que tu étais déjà partie.  
Comme un fou, j'ai voulu te rejoindre.  
Je t'ai cherchée mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée  
Et j'étais très préoccupé.  
Pour calmer mon anxiété, j'ai voulu t'appeler  
Mais je n'avais pas ton numéro,  
Et ton amie me l'avait déjà dit,  
Être mignon m'a beaucoup aidé  
Et m'a apporté la solution.  
Je sais que je lui plaisais,  
Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil et après quelques mots doux, elle m'a donné ton numéro  
Je t'ai appelé du cellulaire et tu n'as pas répondu.  
Ensuite, je t'ai pagé, mais la ligne était coupée.  
Mon seul espoir c'est que tu entendes mes paroles…  
-Je ne peux pas, j'ai un copain…  
-Ne m'accroche pas, s'il te plaît !  
-Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour.  
-S'il te plaît écoute-moi !  
-Que tu ressens…  
-C' est quoi ?  
-C'est une obsession,  
Une illusion…  
-Je perds le contrôle !  
-Dans tes pensées  
Qui te fait faire des choses,  
C'est comme ça que fonctionne le cœur…  
-Mon amour pour Dieu, ne m'accroche pas !  
-J' ai pris un rendez-vous chez un psychiatre  
Pour voir s'il pourrait m'aider.  
Tu sais, je n'ai pas d'amis juste pour parler de toi.  
Ce que je veux c'est te parler,  
Pour tenter de t'embrasser.  
Est-ce possible que pour une obsession quelqu'un puisse mourir?  
Peut-être penses-tu que je suis idiot, stupide, ou même fou,  
Mais c'est qu'en amour je suis assez original.  
Je suis tombé amoureux de toi comme les autres,  
Conquis à ma façon.  
Aimer, c'est mon talent et je te ferai tomber amoureuse.  
Excuse-moi si je t'offense  
Mais c'est que je suis honnête  
Avec le luxe des détails.  
Écoute ma version,  
De la crème pure et du chocolat,  
T'induire de crème et te dévorer,  
T'amener vers un autre monde en pensées, mon cœur,  
Viens vivre une aventure,  
Faisons mille folies  
Je te ferai des caresses qui n'ont pas encore été inventées…  
-Ce n'est pas de l'amour… Ce n'est pas de l'amour !  
Ah... c'est une obsession…  
-Non !  
-Ce n'est pas de l'amour…Ce n'est pas de l'amour !  
Ah... c'est une obsession…  
-Non !  
-Ce n'est pas de l'amour… Ce n'est pas de l'amour !  
Ah... c'est une obsession…  
-Non !  
-Ce n'est pas de l'amour… Ce n'est pas de l'amour !  
Ah... c'est une obsession…_

-Non ! J'ai besoin de te revoir !  
-Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis déjà prise…  
-Cela m'est égal ! Une seule fois, une dernière…  
-Je suis désolé Shaolan…  
-Non ! Ne raccroche pas ! "  
Trop tard. Shaolan tenait maintenant son téléphone entre ses mains où retentissait un tût interminable. Son cœur était déchiré. Il était anéanti, prêt à se cogner en sang ses poings contre les murs. Il perdait peu à peu le goût de la vie…

C'était le week-end, au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés déjà. Il se promenait dans le parc pingouin, là où il l'avait vu une dernière fois. Les pétales de fleurs de cerisiers volaient autour de lui. Il en attrapa une pour goûter à son doux parfum.  
"-Sakura… soupira-t-il.  
Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna soudain, mal à l'aise et aperçut alors une jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes, les cheveux soyeux qui portaient deux magnifiques mèches.  
-Sakura ? dit-il, ne pouvant croire ses yeux.  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses au téléphone ! Pardonne-moi ! S'il te plaît ! sanglota-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.  
-Calme-toi, la rassura-t-il en la berçant doucement.  
-Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver Shaolan, murmura-t-elle en laissant glisser une grosse larme sur une de ses joues si douces.  
-Arrête d'être comme ça, je n'aime pas quand tu pleures.  
Il la serra fort dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement son petit cou. Il était bien. Il était heureux avec elle, dans ses bras.  
C'est alors qu'une silhouette apparut, le pas nonchalant, que Sakura reconnut aussitôt.  
-Jotaro !s'exclama-t-elle.  
Celui-ci se dirigea vers Shaolan et le prit par le col, prêt à lui donner un sérieux coup de poing.  
-Arrête Jotaro ! Laisse-le !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ! Hein ? hurla-t-il, furieux.  
-Laisse-le !  
Shaolan se débattit et le repoussa brusquement.  
-Sakura, j'avais cru que… toi et lui…  
Pendant un instant, il croyait qu'eux deux, c'était fait. Qu'il n'y avait plus d'obstacles, plus de Jotaro…  
-Shaolan… murmura-t-elle, les yeux humides.  
-Soit c'est moi, soit c'est lui !", déclara-t-il frustré, en s'éloignant.  
Il espérait qu'elle allait le rattraper, mais rien ne fit. Elle restait toujours avec lui, ce garçon qui ne semblait pas assez bien pour elle. Mais… peut-être qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur lui non plus…

Il était enfin rentré chez lui. Il songeait encore à cet évènement, déçu de l'attitude de l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout.  
" -Putain, qu'est-ce qui me prends ! Arrête un peu les films romantiques, se moqua-t-il de lui-même. Les filles sont toutes les mêmes, tu le sais bien : elles s'amusent, elles s'amusent, et dès qu'elles en ont marres, elles te jètent comme des vieux mouchoirs.  
Il regarda sa montre : 22h00. Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait. Décidé, il prit sa veste, son vieux sac à dos et quelques bombes qui traînaient sur son bureau.  
-Ce n'est pas un sale temps de merde qui va m'empêcher de tagguer quelques murs !  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il découvrit une silhouette. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, tout comme ses yeux qui avaient bien pleurés.  
-Shaolan…  
-Sakura !  
Il la fit rentrer et prit immédiatement une serviette pour l'essuyer.  
-Tu es folle de sortir par ce temps là !  
-Shaolan… J'ai rompu avec Jotaro… C'est toi que j'aime.  
Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Je voulais te le dire… Même si je t'ai fais du mal…  
-Sakura…  
Il lui fit relever la tête.  
-Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aimais pas te voir pleurer !  
Il sécha ses larmes et elle lui fit le plus des sourires.  
-Je t'aime trop pour que tu souffres à cause de moi.  
Et il l'embrassa, en laissant traîner ses bombes de tags sur le sol.

**Fin**


End file.
